cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Pyohun Daedeok
, also known as''' Dae Hoon Daedeok''' or Hwadam, is an avatar that studies dangerous things. He has experimented in teleportation, emotional amplification, appearance duplication, and even time travel, often using others as test subjects against their will. He suffers from an amnesia that he is greatly troubled by. He manipulated Patjui's jealousy, which caused her to try and frame her sister Kong-jui for various problems; he also sent Kong-jui to Milkyway Island and sent her back to her home, and later teleported the player to Kong-jui's home against their will. After the situation with Patjui was dealt with, Pyohun Daedeok confronts the player and claims that he has upgraded his teleporation ability to time travel, and uses it to send him and the player to the future, where he uses his emotional amplification powers to cause issues with various couples. He is confronted by a matured Jeon Woochi along with Gangrim, who defeat him. Jeon Woochi tries to use the sword that Hong Gildong gave him to seal Pyohun Daedeok's abilities, but it doesn't work and Pyohun Daedeok escapes. However, he is soon confronted by Hui-Yeon from the heavens, who cures his amnesia leading to a series of agonizing memories. Pyohun Daedeok was originally a talented researcher, who had fallen in love with Hui Yeon and been invited to the heavens, where he continued his research. However, Hui Yeon got greatly wounded while trying to stop Miho from causing trouble, and Pyohun Daedeok desperately tried to find a way to save her. Eventually he is told that it might be fate for Hui Yeon to die, and that he should let nature take its course. He doesn't care, and breaks many rules and harms many avatars while trying to find a way save her. As a result, he is exiled from the heavens, and has his memory sealed, but at the time he thought it was well worth it to save Hui Yeon. Gangrim found out about his exile, and offered him a position to work at Illusionary Hell, not wanting his talents to go to waste. However, his amnesia constantly bothers him, and he starts research to restore his memories. He starts experimenting on prisoners and even reformatting some, and when Gangrim finds out and sees his lack of remorse, she exiles him from Illusionary Hell and wipes his memories of what he did. He wakes up in his lab with even less memories of what happened, and tries to continue his research. He realizes his past self would have left journals, and he finds them, but any records past him leaving for the heavens were removed, leading him to assume that he was tricked and used by the heavens, and gets angry they would just toy around with his life and ruining it. Once the memories are over, he goes into a rampage, but once that is quelled, he apologizes for everything he has done. Hui Yeon says he can't return to the heavens since he has sinned far too much, and she asks him to help people to make up for all the lives he hurt. He is then left in the care of Jeon Woochi and Gangrim, while the player returns to the present. At some point later on, he is with the player, Jeon Woochi, and Gangrim in a forest where they run into Miho, who has just woken up, and her sister Cheon-ho who tries to stop Miho from doing anything bad, but Miho ignores her and uses her abilities to charm Jeon Woochi and Cheon-ho's fox companion. They fight Miho to free their friends, and Cheon-ho apologizes for her behavior. Pyohun Daedeok reflects on what happened to him and Hui-Yeon due to what Miho did, and says that he would rather be painfully reminded everyday of what horrible things he had done than have his memories erased, although he said its sometimes hard to endure being without Hui-Yeon. Miho returns and says that if they want her to be the villain so badly she will act like it. She jumps towards the player with the intent to kill them, but Pyohun Daedeok takes the blow instead, and is mortally wounded. Gangrim tries to help as his life fades away, and Hui-Yeon rushes from the heavens and begs him to not leave him. She cries as she says she'll find a way to restore him. She goes to Seocheon Garden and fights with the head manager, Saradoryeong, in order to get special flowers to revive Pyohun Daedeok, even though doing so would have her banished from the heavens. When he wakes up, he is confused about what happened but is glad that everyone cared so much for him, and embraces Hui-Yeon, saying he is glad that she became part of his destiny. Background Quest Appearances * The Story of Kong-jui and Patjui * Pyohun Daedeok Arc * Hui-Yeon Arc * Hidden Myth Challenge * The Untold Story Begins (Story only) * Where Existence Begins Skill and Crash Panel Lines 6★ Form 5★ Form Revived Ver. 6★ Form Interactions Relationships Trivia